The animal model core will function to provide animal models of in vivo angiogenesis and endothelial migration to each of the four projects. The models will include previously well described as well as more recently developed in vivo models. The pro- and anti-angiogenic factors as well as transgenic mice (back-crossed onto wild-type genetic backgrounds) to be studied in the Animal Model Core will be provided by the individual projects. The members of the Core Facility will perform the angiogenic protocols detailed below. All animal studies will be performed under animal protocols approved by the Weill Medical College Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) obtained by the PIs of each project and the Animal Model Core. Members of the Histology Core will perform the harvesting of tissues.